I love the snow!
by crashingtide
Summary: Just a little one shot I came up with. Looking forward to the winter.   Dick Wolf owns them I just like to play with them...


"I hate the snow!" Elliot mumbled as he drove through the middle of nowhere in a blizzard.

"I love the snow!" Olivia laughed

Elliot glared at his partner from the driver's side of their patrol car.

"Why?" he asked angrily

Elliot had been in a bad mood for the past few weeks. Olivia just assumed that it was because he wouldn't get to see his kids for Christmas this year because his ex-wife took them with her to Albany to visit her family.

"Because it's beautiful and magical somehow, makes people smile, it's romantic, and a very good reason to stay home." She replied with a smile as she watched the snow come down through the window.

Elliot huffed

"It's a pain in my ass" he mumbled.

Olivia rolled her eyes and silently enjoyed the snow fall. Elliott watched her through the corner of his eye and smiled. She always saw the good in everything. Suddenly the car came to a halt.

"What the hell?" Elliot yelled as he slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

"Hit a snow bank" Olivia said pointing out the pile of snow in front of the car.

"I hate the snow" he repeated loudly as he pulled out his cell phone to call for help.

Elliot angrily closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. The roads were blocked and help would be at least two hours away. Olivia shook her head and climbed out of the car not wanting to be that close to him when he lost it. After being partners for eight years she knew his temper well and knew when to stay clear. She walked for a while just enjoying the fluffy white stuff, then decided to build a snowman. Elliot calmed down a bit then climbed out of the car to see where Olivia was. He watched as she crouched down and rolled snow in her hands.

"Liv, get back in the car before you freeze" he called as he walked towards her.

"You done yelling and being Mr. Grouchy pants yet" she asked as he approached her

"Yea, I'm good" he replied softly

Olivia turned to look at him over her shoulder with a smile.

"Want to help me make a snowman?" she asked, turning her attention back to the snow in her hands.

"Not really" he replied dryly

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and continued her task. Elliot stood there behind her and waited as patiently as possible for her to finish.

"You're done, great, can we get back in the car now" Elliot asked in a huff when she sat back on her knees to survey her work.

"You can, I have to build another one so this one will have a friend. I do have a gun, you don't have to watch me" Olivia replied annoyed with his tone

"It's a snowman Liv, it doesn't need a friend" Elliot said dryly

"Everyone needs a friend El, try it sometime" Olivia shot back annoyed

"I don't need a friend, I have you" Elliot growled as he walked away

Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to work. She loved Elliot to death but his bad moods really got to her sometimes.

"What if I'm not always here, what if I pick up and leave because you drive me up the wall, then who will be your friend?" Olivia yelled over her shoulder

Elliot stopped dead in his tracks; if she left he would have nothing else. He knew she would do it too, she had done it before. He decided to change his tune fast.

"If I help you build the snowman's friend will you get back in the car please?" he asked as he dropped to his knees next to her and started rolling snow.

"I didn't mean it El" she said softly as she handed him more snow

"I know but your right, I'm an ass and I take it out mostly on you, probably because you're the only one left. I keep waiting on you to walk out too." He said softly

Olivia smiled as she handed him more snow.

"This isn't a snowman, it's a snow woman, so she has to be perfect" She said as she rolled the middle part perfectly

"What's her name" Elliot asked with a laugh

"Humm, I'm kind of partial to Olivia actually" She replied with a smirk

"And his" Elliot asked with a smile pointing to the already built snowman to his right.

"He remains nameless" Olivia replied

"Why is that" Elliot asked with a confused chuckle

"Because he was an ass to Olivia and she shot him" Olivia replied with a smirk

Elliot laughed and threw the snow in his hands at her.

"Do Olivia and the nameless snowman have kids" Elliot asked curiously after a few minutes

"No he's neutered" Olivia laughed

Elliot shook his head with a smile. Only Olivia could make building snowmen in 11 degree weather an enjoyable experience. When they finished Elliot stood up before pulling Olivia up to survey their work.

"Is Olivia ever going to forgive the nameless snowman" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist offering his warmth

"She could, but then we would be stuck out her making snowkids" Olivia said with a laugh.

Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head before dropping back down to his knees.

"How many snowkids" he asked

"Ten! Their snowpeople and spend way too much time keeping each other warm" Olivia said quickly


End file.
